War Of Heroes: The New Order
War Of Heroes: The New Order is the first instalment in the War Of Heroes: Armada sub-series for the War Of Heroes Franchise. The game takes place in an Alternate Universe after the events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, and the Villain Armada has destroyed the Hero Coalition and has won the War Against the Villain Armada, now ruling Earth as the Villain Regime. The game follows Jack Johnson Parr, Dash's 'twin' brother and Scavenger in the Metroville Ruins as he joins the Hero Resistance in an effort to take back Earth. The game is set for release in 2020 and is exclusive to Xbox One. The game was released 4 months before Brink of Annihilation (the reason for this is because BOA is a Prequel that explains how the Heroes lost the Wa, as all the characters in this game merely mention their loss of the War). Characters Jack Johnson Parr - In this universe, Jack is a Scavenger who hides from the Armada underground. He is resented by Ozone, who calls him the 'Last of The Incredibles'. Jack occasionally attacks Armada Checkpoints in Metroville, Chicago, San Francisco and other cities, before meeting Clementine and joining the Hero Resistance. He is often shy and reserved, and prefers to be alone rather than join the Resistance at first. Jack carries a rusted and scratched AK-12 with a Red Dot Sight (which has been cracked), Armor Piercing Rounds and Fire Rate Switch. Jack also has a range of Superpowers such as: Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Aquakinesis, Cryokinesis, Metal Mimicry and Molecular Manipulation. Clementine Everett - Combatant during the War Against the Villain Armada and member of the Hero Resistance. She meets Jack during a mission across the Metroville Ruins, and immediately becomes attached to the boy, despite not knowing much about him. Clementine carries a SC-2010 with a ACOG Sight, Muzzle Brake and Extended Magazine. Aiden Pearce - Former Vigilante of Chicago and member of the Hero Resistance. After being shot in the back during the Prologue Mission of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, Aiden is now confined to a wheelchair and hides in the Chicago Underground, taking control of a Resistance Base and leading the Elite Circle of Resistance Fighters within this Base. Because of his injuries, Aiden can only use a Colt 50. Pistol, and rarely uses this weapon. Nicole Pearce - Aiden's sister and member of the Hero Resistance. Nicole is a part of the Resistance's Elite Circle, and she listens to Armada Signals throught America's cities. She carries a KAP-40 Machine Pistol with a Red Dot Sight and Long Barrel. 'Dutch' - Former member of the Hero Coalition and Hacker for the Hero Resistance. Seymour Simmons - Former member of a Dark Ops group known as Sector Seven, and Field Commander for the Hero Resistance. Simmons uses an M16A4 with an ACOG Sight, Laser Sight and Foregrip (however, all these attachments on the weapon would be called the SOPMOD Attachment). Villains Ozone (The New Order) - Ozone is the sadistic and cunning leader of the Villain Regime. Now declaring himself as the Emperor of Earth, Ozone rules the world with an iron fist and has crushed the Hero Coalition under his mighty Regime's boot. Ozone uses a XS1 Goliath MECH 2.0, which is a bigger and much more weaponised version of the Old XS1 Goliath. Scarecrow - Ozone's younger brother and General in the Villain Regime. Scarecrow and his team have crushed the Hero Coalition and now hunts the Resistance across the world and he will stop at nothing to destroy them. Scarecrow is extremely loyal and even fanatical to the Regime, stopping at nothing to kill his enemies. Plot The game starts in the city of Metroville in the year 2014, and the once great 'City of Heroes' is now nothing but destroyed Skyscrapers, streets littered with corpses, crashed Helicopters and destroyed Tanks. The Villain Armada then starts patrolling through the destroyed city's streets, with spotlights and burning buildings lighting the night. In the Metroville Harbour, hundreds of Villain Regime Troops patrol through as VTOL Warships land in the Helipads and the Troops haul cargo out of the ships. However, a young boy with a red hoodie and a yellow Balaclava crawls across the roof of a warehouse silently and takes out a NA-45 Sniper Rifle with a Silencer and Ballistic CPU, zooming in on the Troops as they patrol the area. The boy then zooms in on a crate full of Red Barrels, and says "Got you, assholes!" as he fires, hitting the Barrels and causing a massive explosion that kills several Regime Troops. The boy, now identified as Jack Johnson Parr, jumps from the roof of the Warehouse and air assassinates two Troops, before grabbing his signature AK-12 and firing at 4 more enemies in front of him as he rolls into cover and throws a Grenade at a stationary Chopper, blowing it up and killing several Armada Troops. A Commando in the area then says "All units, converge near Warehouse 12! The little Scavenger is back..." and he is then shot dead by Jack, who jumps out of cover and uses his Pyrokinesis to blast several Armada Troops back, before grabbing a Weapons Bag and slinging it over his shoulder, running away as he throws a C4 Charge to the side of a VTOL and blowing it up. The ensuing explosion then spreads towards the other aircraft, destroying the whole Harbour as the Armada Troops scatter in panic. The game then switches to Clementine Everett's point of view as she walks across the ruins of the Metroville Bank Tower, before hearing the explosions at the Harbour. Clementine then activates an Earpiece and says "Aiden, it's Clementine. There's something going on in the Harbour, I'm gonna check it out." and Aiden says "Alright, but be careful. Metroville is an Occupied City." as Clementine runs across the rooftops and heads for the Harbour to find who is fighting the Armada. It then switches to 30 minutes later, where Clementine traces the signal of the Scavenger who attacked the Harbour earlier, and she says to herself "So, this is the Scavenger who's been doing the Resistance's job for us!" and she goes down into the destroyed Subway System, and she walks through the abandoned R-Train Tunnels. After a couple minutes, Clementine comes across a locked door and gets a Superhuman Detection Signal through the wall in her Wrist MOD Computer. She then goes to the door and unlocks it, before running into the room and aiming her gun, but Jack, who was on the other side, aims his AK-12 at her and back up under a table in fear, breathing heavily in exhaustion. Clementine then puts her gun down and says "Hey, are you... Alright?" and approaches Jack, but the boy aims his gun at her again and says "Stay back! Please... Don't hurt me..." and Clementine puts her hands up, before tossing her gun to the side and saying "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm looking for someone. Was it you that attacked the Harbour?" and Jack just nods in response. Clementine then reaches out to Jack and tells him "It's okay, you don't need the gun. What's your name?" and Jack answers with "My name's Jack." and Clementine says to him "Well, my name's Clementine. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" and Jack puts the AK-12 down, and Clementine helps him up. Jack then asks her "You're not from the Armada?" and Clementine answers "No, Jack. I'm not from the Armada, and I won't hurt you. You're safe with me." and she picks up the AK-12 and hands it to Jack, who takes it. The two then go to an abandoned Subway Train deeper within the Tunnel System as Clementine contacts Aiden, saying "Aiden, come in. I've found the one who attacked the Harbour." and Aiden responds "Okay. Get him back to Base." and Clementine looks at Jack, and then says "Aiden, he's a kid, about my age. He looks tired and hungry. I'm going to stay here with him for tonight and we'll leave in the morning after we get some sleep." and Aiden sighs, before saying "Understood. Get back here tomorrow, that's an order! Aiden out." as the signal is scrambled, so Jack and Clementine continue down the Subway Train. Jack then sets his AK-12 down on a table and throws the Weapons Bag he found there too, before rummaging through them for ammo. Clementine then asks him "So, how old are you?" and Jack answers "I'm 11. What about you?" and Clementine says "I'm the same age. How long have you been down here?" and Jack tells her "3 months, ever since the Battle of Metroville, where the Coalition was almost destroyed." and Clementine asks "You fought in the Battle of Metroville?" and Jack explains "Yeah, me and my family did. It was really intense. Missiles and explosions going off everywhere, buildings falling down. I don't know what was worse: dodging falling VTOLs and Choppers or getting shot at with missiles and bullets." and Clementine asks him "What, uh... Happened to your family?" and Jack starts crying slightly, before wiping away his tears and saying "I got separated from my family when the Armada's Havoc Launcher hit the streets with missiles, and I got trapped in the Subway Tunnels. My parents and brother tries to help my back to the surface, but all I heard was my sister screaming, and my whole family got consumed in smoke because of a Smoke Grenade. I know that they're dead..." and Clementine looks at him sympathetically. The game then switches to 3 hours later, where Jack is asleep and Clementine wakes up, seeing the boy slouching his head on her shoulder. Clementine then gets up and sets the boy's head down and leaves him there, before heading to the Weapons Bag and looking through it.